Talk:Yennefer/@comment-92.40.249.176-20150809000923
To all the Yen haters. Yeah she is not a sunshine & kittens nice person, but it's understandable considering her upbringing. She was abused physically & psychically by her father, unloved by him and her mother, because of her deformity, which went on for 10-12 years, she then joined the wizard school and tried to kill herself, a result from her abuse. Sorcerers are taught to not show emotion, fall in love, or be mothers, and like witchers, are hated by most people, which further adds to her difficulty to be nice. She does some amoral things in tw3 true, but everything she did was necessary to find Ciri, otherwise they would never have found her, and she knows this. She doesn't take joy in it, but it was necessary. She also is willing to face the consequences of her actions, as she does when she takes the blame when the two women are ripping into her & Geralt about the sacred garden. I tested it by agreeing with the necromancy and everything, still she took the blame. Now onto Yen uses and/or doesn't love Geralt. In tw3 she withhold's info from him on what she plans to do because she has known Geralt many years and knows exactly the type of guy he is, he has honour and would bitch & moan about Yen's plans, he would be conflicted on trying to be a good guy, which won't help, and will waste time, which could give more time for Ciri to be killed. Yen know's it has to be done. Imagine a bomb is strapped to your loved one, and you have 20mins to disarm it, would you waste time arguing with someone who has no idea what their doing and is trying to suggest something that would take 30mins, or do what needs to be done as you know what to do, not tell them, and get it done without their hindrance. Once Yen & Geralt got together they lived in Vengerberg for a year, after that Geralt left her without a word. Events after this he is in Kerack. (SPOILER FROM SEASON OF STORMS below) Geralt has his swords stolen and goes most of the book without them, but Yennefer hears about it, goes to Novigrad and gets them back for him, (without his knowledge). Yen then gets a woman to deliver them to Geralt, but to not tell him who acquired them, but the woman tells him anyway. At the end of the book Yen is sat in Lytta's garden, Lytta jokes about being pregnant because of Geralt, and Yen is worried. Lytta then laughs, saying don't worry, like you i am also infertile. But she is scared to tell Yen she slept with Geralt, so she lies and said he was never interested in her, which pleases Yen. She then tells Yen that Mozaik did tho, Yen expresses a little jealousy, but keeps calm. This time in the books, and all games would be when she is most furious with him, yet she still helps him and loves him. When Geralt meets her for the first time in 4 yrs she eventually forgives him for leaving her. they get back together but she cheats on him with Istredd. But she has known him a lot longer than Geralt, and is unsure if Geralt really loves her or not. Once she realises he does, she leaves them both. They meet a year later during beleteyn festival, and she has tears in her eyes when they make love, proof she loves him. Blood of elves. She saves Dandelion just for being Geralt's friend even tho she hates him, it's all for Geralt. She agrees to look after Ciri, who she didn't know at the time, drops everything and goes to ellander, once again for Geralt. She is also thinking of Geralt a lot too while she trains Ciri. During time of contempt book, her and Geralt confess their love. Then after they get separated after the coup on thanned, now onto babtism of fire book, the first thing Yen says once she gets her bearings, is where is Geralt and is he OK. She suffers about 6 months or more torture from Vilgefortz, and still doesn't break. She agrees to die with Geralt for a secret he discovered, and had to die for it, without question or complaint. Almost dies trying to save him, where she is in full blown tears, for 2nd time in her life, other time when she tried to kill herself because of her parents abuse. Triss is good in tw3, but in the books she was jealous of Geralt & Yen, so she used magic to bed Geralt after a fight with Yen, falls in love with him, but keeps trying it on even tho he told her he loves Yen. Gives up Ciri to the lodge, does nothing to help Geralt, stands and does nothing while Geralt lay dying. Tw1 she pretends to be Yen, as if u listen you hear words Yen used in the books, lies & manipulates him, tw2 she is more forthcoming about telling Geralt about Yen, but he is recovering his memory anyway so she has no choice but to tell the truth, and she never told him she was in the lodge till the end of tw2. I like tw3 Triss, but she hasn't been the best through the books, or Tw1 & tw2, so it's Yen for me.